


Our Problems Sink Deeper Than My teeth in Your Skin

by LarrysPencil



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarrysPencil/pseuds/LarrysPencil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A killer's only weakness is the one he loves. And the boy he loves knows very well how to take advantage of that.</p><p>                                                                                         A Vampire Love Story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry

“No, please. Don’t! Please! John! Help, somebody! Pl-” Her voice was piercing my ears. I was extremely hungry and hunger causes my head to throb in agonizing pain. That is its sign to show that it is desperate for replenishing. I needed to eat. Now. 

“Shhhhhhhh” I cut her off by putting a finger over her lips. “This will be painless and quick, you won’t feel a thing, sweetheart.” I said staring into her deep brown eyes. I tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. All I could hear was the pounding of her heart and the uneven breaths coming from her mouth.

“N-No! I need, I mean… John?!” She jerked away and darted for the door. Of course I beat her there and slammed the door leaning against it, causing her to run into my bare chest. She nervously took a few steps away from me and panted for breath.

“It will be much easier if you give me what I want, sweetheart.” I smirked and she swallowed aggressively. Her eyes shot to the floor and I could see something spark in her eyes as she slowly moved them up. She stopped at my abs as she slowly ran her fingertips down them. 

“You’re kind of… beautiful.” She said softly, beginning to move her eyes up again. She looked into my eyes and smiled softly. She cupped her hand on my face in a slow gentle movement. As she began to lean in, I closed my eyes for about a second before grabbing both of her arms and aggressively putting them at her sides. I held a tight grip on her wrists and I heard her let out a quiet wince.

“You’re smart, in a naïve way.” I whispered, my face uncomfortably close to hers. “You almost had me caught off guard for a minute there, sweetheart. But it’s going to take a lot more than that to lesson my need for you right now. And don’t get me wrong, I love to play with my food; but this has lasted just a moment too long for my pleasure, don’t you think?” I laughed and shook my head, “Don’t try and run away from me now, or I won’t be nice to you.” 

She squirmed, trying to get out of my tight hold on her arms. “Now, I didn’t want to have to do this. I feel better when I allow people to die on their own will, but you seem to be giving me a hard time…” I moved to her, grabbed her shoulders and slammed her against the door. “I’m not completely heartless… But it looks as though you have left me with only one option.” I took a deep breath in and looked straight into her eyes, looking as deep into her as I could possibly manage, “You will not scream. You will not move. This will not hurt.” I blinked and she continued to blankly stare into nothingness. I once again tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. 

A part of me allowed a flash of the family this women probably had, the place she holds in so many people’s lives, the way so many people would be affected without her, everything she is… A small part of me, the best part of me, allowed that thought to cross my mind for a half a second before the hunger completely overcame me. I closed the space between my mouth and her soft skin and pleasured myself with the rush of blood now flowing through my body. Immediately my headache disappeared and the world seemed less irritable. 

I let the women fall to the floor and I walked over to a small desk in the corner of the room. I saw an ID for a nearby clerk’s office with the name “Shannon Gordy” written in bold letters under a picture of my last victim. I pulled my book out of my back pocket and wrote under many other names Shannon Gordy Tampa, FL.

I slid the book back into my pocket and turned to look at Shannon. Her face was pretty, pale skin with freckles scattered across her face. Her long brown hair was sprawled across the floor and her dark brown eyes were still open. I walked over to her and shut her eyes. I sighed as I picked her up, pulled the few covers down from her bed and laid her where she belonged. I pulled the covers back over her and looked at the mark I left on her. The bleeding had almost come to a stop and her face was completely white now. I usually never stuck around this long after a kill, but she was interesting. She reminded me of someone, she was clever and quick to think. I chuckled to myself as I turned away and darted out the window. I landed in her front lawn and strolled down the street.

I pulled my book out and flipped to the back page with a smaller list of names, each with a note under them. I wrote down Shannon’s full name and under it scribbled a small note.  
You would’ve loved this one, Gemma. She was so smart. I think she might have been worthy to stick around, in your mind anyways. 

Gemma is my Sister. She died after a long lived, full human life with 3 children and seven grandchildren. In her mind I passed away my eighteenth year. My entire family was devastated, but I had no other choice but to be reported missing and dead a year later after what had happened. 

Gemma was my best friend. She was there for the first eighteen years of my life. No matter what was going on I could always count on her. I know that wherever she may be right now, she has access to everything I write to her in this journal. I know that she understands what has happened to me, while the other important people I once had in my life would be quick to shun me if they knew everything I had done. Gemma always understood, she still does. So I write to her. I know it may seem pathetic, but I have no one. I left everything behind for reasons I couldn’t explain to myself.

I needed to leave. Since then, in 1902, I haven’t stopped running. Running from what, I don’t know. I was told to never stop running. I couldn’t place my finger on the person, or thing, that told me that, but I honestly don’t think it would’ve changed the outcome if I could. I always have the urge to continue running. Moving from town to town, city to city, state to state, making my way throughout every country, twice, three times. It’s a circulation that I fear may never end. I’ve met many others of my kind along the way, but they already knew of me. How? I don’t know that either. 

All of them just classify me as Harry Styles. The Vampire…   
On the run.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry  
I took another sip of the awful tasting coffee that I was given a few minutes earlier. I turned up my nose before putting another packet of sugar in it. Taking another sip I finally decided that nothing could make this taste any better. Apparently coffee was not Alabama’s specialty. I should keep note of that for the next time around. 

“Sorry for the wait, my name is Jen, I’ll be your server today. What can I get you?” She said seemingly unenthused, not looking up from her notepad once. 

I cleared my throat, “Yeah I’ll take the vegetable soup.” I said annoyingly and handed her my menu. After scribbling down my order she left without another word. I sat there for a moment before picking up a newspaper and flipping to the game page. I skimmed through every game until I came to Sudoku. I began filling in numbers silently, trying to cure my raging boredom. It’s been almost 36 hours since my last feed, and I was quickly finding out that Alabama was an unexciting state. I had to leave before tomorrow, otherwise my hunger would overcome my strategies and somebody would notice that something was up. 

In order to keep the humans from believing there was some sort of serial killer making their way around the world, I feed a few times in two bordering states, then skip two, feed in one, skip one then go back to two. It’s better than just leaving a trail of bodies throughout the entire United States over the course of a year. I have found that when you leave and don’t come back to a certain country for a good decade or two they forget about your original visit. As in, they forget that no more than twenty years ago, over fifty people were killed within a year by “some sort of animal.” 

As soon as people begin to pick up on the number of “animal attacks” that have been going on, I leave. Don’t get me wrong, traveling the world is great; I’ve picked up on so many new languages and cultures; I’ve seen so many things happen. It is a wonderful thrill, but I travel the world by myself. Alone. Never having anyone to talk to, to see these extravagant wonders with, to laugh with, nobody. I’m not much of a people person, you’ll never hear me admit my loneliness to anyone aloud, but it just gets so boring. 

If it sounds like I’m over exaggerating, try spending ninety-nine years running away from something unknown, constantly leaving people, never settling down. Not only that, but doing it by yourself. I was born in the eighteen hundreds, raised in Cheshire, England. I had a great family, wonderful friends, money, everything. Once I became like this, like I said before, I lost everything. 

“Here you go, sir.” The waitress placed a steaming bowl of soup in front of my face. This smelt a bit more appetizing than the coffee. I stirred it for a moment before lifting the spoon up to my mouth. As soon as the soup hit my tongue, my mouth was burning. Vervane. Excruciating pain shot through me as I dropped the spoon and grabbed a napkin wiping my tongue. Trying to do so quietly so I wouldn’t make a fool of myself, I gulped down the rest of my coffee to end the burning sensation currently in my mouth and throat. Apparently I wasn’t quiet enough, because across the diner a girl was staring at me intently. She must have noticed my looking back at her because she made her way over to me. I wasn’t in the mood to listen to people complaining about my “disturbing volume” or whatever she was going to scold me about. She walked over to me and rolled a sleeve of my tee-shirt up, tutted, then aggressively sat down at the table across from me. 

“Um, hello?” I found myself getting more and more annoyed by the second. 

“Why are you here?” She said in a hushed tone, “You need to leave.”

Okay, why was this girl trying to get me to leave the restaurant, and who was she thinking she was allowed to tell me what to do? “Leave… The restaurant? I’m taking my time here thank you.”

“No dumbass, Alabama. I’m not a stupid little girl, and I’m defiantly not prepared for sharing my home. The vervane in the soup? That’s my way of keeping you people away.” She rolled her eyes. This girl wasn’t just a girl. She knew what I was, and judging by her reaction to my being here, she was defiantly one of my kind. 

“W-Wait… I wasn’t going to feed here. I was just passing through. You don’t need to go around and kick everyone who visits out. I wasn’t planning on ruining your hometown.” I rolled my eyes.

“Yeah, well not every vampire just ‘passes through.’ I was protecting this town. I see you’ve never changed anyone,” She stated gesturing towards my tattoo, “So I guess you could be harmless. But just get out of this town before you get too hungry, or else I will rip your heart out, and leave a wooden stake in its place. You understand?” 

I nodded, “Whatever. Can I at least get a name?” I raised my eyebrows.

“Helen.” She stood up, “I will probably not see you around here again, Harry. So, goodbye.” 

She walked into the kitchen leaving me dumbfounded. How does everyone know who I am? I brushed it off, this not being the first time something of this matter has happened to me. I left a ten on the table and walked out of the diner. I strolled down a back road towards Louisiana for a good twenty minutes, all the while feeling the presence of someone. I turned around and squinted my eyes, looking for who could be there. I saw nobody. I continued walking, shrugging it off. I felt a shooting pain on my left shoulder. I winced as I rolled up my sleeve and came across my tattoo. The usually black ink had streaks of glowing purple running through it causing my skin to feel like a million microscopic needles were pricking at it. “What the hell?” I said aloud, this has never happened before. I have always hated this tattoo, it’s really ugly. It supposedly allows me to walk in the sunlight, I’ve had it ever since I became like this. According to a few vampires I’ve came across, it grows every time I change someone. In which I never have, so it’s still small. 

I tried to ignore the pain that was still occurring. I rolled my sleeve up again, “Alright, what the hell is going on?” I yelled at my tattoo like it was going to somehow answer me. I heard a quiet snicker behind me. I turned around and caught a glimpse of something running behind a tree. “Alright, whoever you are, I won’t hurt you. Are you causing this pain? If you are, make it stop or else I probably will hurt you…” I said loud enough for this thing to hear the annoyance in my voice.

A small girl’s head peeked out from behind the tree, her eyes wide. I took a step closer to her and she went back behind the tree, as my tattoo hurt ten times worse. “Ah, oh my God, please stop doing that I know that you’re doing that. I’m not going to hurt you. Can we just talk for a second?” I said with pain in my voice. 

She peeked out again, slowly coming out from behind the tree. “Well, hello. If you would be so kind as to stop the stinging in my tattoo, that would be greatly appreciated.” And with that, it stopped. “Thank you. Now I’m Harry, and you are?”

I stepped closer to her, this time she stayed put. “Cher…” She said quietly.

“Well hi there, Cher. May I ask what you are…?” I rolled my eyes.

“Uh, a vampire. I guess. I’m not strong, though. My mum never explained to me why I wasn’t strong like some others, but it’s always been like that. Sorry about my mum, by the way. She was really rude to you at the family diner.”

“Ahh, so that was your mum. Yes, I can tell she doesn’t appreciate company very much. How many vamps run around Alabama?” I questioned, wondering if I’d have to encounter anymore on my way out.

“Just us.” She said quietly.

“So may I ask… How do you feed? What do you guys do to keep suspicion away?” I asked, curios as to how they stay in such a small town.

“I don’t know what my mum does, I’ve never seen her… feed before. But I just drink animal blood. That’s all I’ve ever had. That’s why I’m standing under the shade of this tree still. See?” She said pulling her sleeves up, “No tattoo. It comes when you kill a human, then feed on their blood. So no protection.” She explained shrugging it off.

I was completely shocked. Why would someone ever do that? It’s like a human only living on tofu and water. You can survive, but you’re never satisfied, nor at complete strength. “So, you’ve never tasted human blood. Your only defense weapon is that weird sting thing you can do to my tattoo?” 

She nodded. “That power is only with ‘pure’ vampires.” 

“Huh, well I’ll tell you what, virgin Mary, I have to be on my way. I can never stay in one place for too long. So maybe I’ll see you next time around.” I said turning around. As I began to run away she yelled.

“No, Harry… Please.” She sighed, “I… I don’t want to live like this anymore. My mom has kept me trapped here, leaving me no option but to feed on animals, threatening to kill me if I chose a different route. I want to run, get away, and I was hoping… maybe…” She looked down and rubbed her arm.

“Uhh, no. I work alone.” I said fighting the urge to take her with me. Bringing someone like her would only make it harder for me, I’d have to protect the both of us. “Oh, and tell your mum to get better coffee.”

“P-Please?” She said softly, trying to work into me. “Don’t you get lonely? Don’t you want someone to share memories with, and to go through everything with? Someone to lean on? You can’t just run around by yourself, that has to start ripping you apart. Causing you to struggle to keep ground, to stay sane…” She said still looking in my eyes.

I shook my head, knowing completely and fully what I was getting myself into, “Fine. But we need to leave tonight. Get out of here so you can make your first kill and I can feed.” I walked over to her and she jumped on me hugging me tightly. 

“Thank you so much, Harry, I promise you won’t regret this!” She squealed and jumped off of me. 

“Alright, we should go sit by a tree or something until the sun goes down, I guess.” I said as we walked a little further into the forest.

We talked for the better half of the day discovering more about each other. She explained that her mum changed her seventeen years ago. She was locked in her basement for an entire year after that, given a deer a day to feed on. She wasn’t let near a human until the next year, when her mum did what she called “blood therapy” meaning she would put cups of blood near her and sometimes on her, and she wasn’t allowed to even attempt to drink it, or else she would be killed. She said she loved her mum, but it was out of hand. She wondered why her mum would turn her into something, just to change what she truly had become. 

I didn’t want to get too close to this girl, though. Don’t get me wrong, she was a nice girl, but girlfriends aren’t really my thing.

It was seven o’clock now, still two hours before leaving. My throat was burning and my stomach was twisting. It’s been almost forty-eight hours since my last feed, and my head began to throb. I shuddered, “I… I need…” I let out a deep breathe, “I need blood.” I said trying to stand up, the world spinning around me.

“Oh my goodness, alright um-” She said, sounding like a scream in my over-sensitive ears. I shushed her. “Sorry,” she said quieter, “I would say go without me, you need it, but you’ll never make it out of Alabama before you crash and burn. So… Um… Hold on.” She said and darted off. Being too weak to stand I crashed back to the ground and closed my eyes. I smelt something slightly more appetizing than the coffee I had drank this morning. I opened my eyes to Cher and a dead deer sitting in front of me. “Harry, you need something. This can hold you over for another hour or so. It’s not going to taste great, but it’s better than nothing.” She said pushing the deer towards me. I groaned. “C’mon, Harry.” She pleaded. I ducked down and bit into the animal. A rush of blood went through me and I felt seemingly better than I had a moment ago. I wiped my mouth.

“Thank you…” I nodded and she shook her head.

“No problem, now let’s hope you never have to go through that again, it’s the worst, right?” She laughed. 

“Yes ma’am.” I shook my head.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

 

“Look at me. Take a deep breath. You can do this. But you have to control yourself. You cannot go on a rampage.” I held onto her shoulders giving her a confiding nod.

“No. I don’t trust myself, I’m going to lose it, Harry.” She shook her head frantically.

“I trust you, I understand that when you go your entire life trusting only one person who doesn’t put trust back into you, you have trouble trusting yourself. I know, but listen to me when I say that I trust you, and I know you can do it. If you happen to go off, which you won’t, I will stop you and return you back to sanity. Now look, I have this boy right here, he is compelled to allow you to feed on him, and you can do it. I promise, it will be okay.” I said gesturing to the boy.

She nodded and turned towards him. She slowly made her way over to him. She put one hand on his shoulder and used the other to tilt his head to the side. She leaned in and bit into his neck. Within seconds he dropped to the ground and she turned around, the red in her eyes slowly getting brighter. She wiped the blood from her face and licked her lips. She looked at her shoulder as a tattoo began to form. She turned around and darted off. Uh-oh.

“Hey! Cher!” I said as I chased after her, being older and faster I caught up and cut her off. “Where are you going?”

She laughed, “Don’t worry, I’m not off the rails. Just wanted to test out my new speed. I didn’t have this before!” She smiled and ran off again.

“Well since you have better hearing now too, be back here in twenty minutes, were headed out for Texas!” I yelled and I heard her say “K” out in the distance. I laughed before climbing up a tree and pulling out my journal.

Dear Gemma,  
I finally made a friend that I think I can keep around for a while. She’s cool. I guess getting one thing make you wants even more, you know? But I’ll never find love, that’s something that I can almost promise. Not like yours was, anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give feedback !(:


	3. Chapter 3

Harry

 

“Harry, I don’t like this.” She looked down at her fiddling thumbs, “I don’t want to kill nice, innocent people. They have purpose in this world, I want to victimize the killers, the ones who deserve to be killed.”

I took a minute to think about what she said. She had really good insight, and she wanted to do good. I’ve never thought like that before. Mostly because most of the time I was too tired, lazy or starving to put any effort into feeding. “Okay, alright…” I stood up from the park bench we were sat at and stopped a man likely to be in his forties. “You will gladly give me your newspaper, then be on your way.” I said in a direct tone. He handed me his newspaper giving me a quick head nod, “Thank you, sir, have a good day now.” I said with a straight face and sat back down. 

“You couldn’t have just gotten a paper yourself? There what, 50 yards away?!” She said, disapproving of my previous actions.

“No.” I said flipping to the wanted section of the paper. I came across pictures of rapists, burglars, hit and runs, and one serial killer. Serial killer? “Ok um, this one seems like a good one to stop, this serial killer. I can’t believe there’s actually a serial killer running around still…” I shook my head.

“Yeah, serial killer, he shouldn’t be running around taking lives for nobody’s good. Name?”

“Donavan Grant”

“Address?”

“8986 Pompass Drive.”

“Picture?” I flashed the page to her and she nodded, “Ok. I’ve never hunted someone before, obviously. What do we do first?”

I began ripping out the man’s picture, “First, we go to his house, and as weird as this may sound, we pick up his sent.”

She nodded, “Oh, okay and maybe we should take something of his with us, so if we need a reminder of his sent, we can… you know, smell it?” She asked, a smug look on her face.

“No.” I stood up, putting the picture in my pocket, “How would we follow a track of him with only a small amount of his sent, when we have a piece of whatever with extreme amounts of that sent leading us to our own self. That’s only going to make it ten times harder.” 

“Oh… Sorry.” She cleared her throat softly and followed close behind me. I waved my hand as if to say it’s okay and I led her to a forest nearby. 

“We’re going to run, follow me, if you need me call my name. We’re going to his house; I know how to get there. Just, don’t get lost.” I said and with that I was gone, for around ten minutes, running at maximum speed. When I finally got there, I stopped and turned around looking for Cher. She came in seconds later with a huge smile on her face.

“That was fun!” She laughed. We made our way to the house. It looked like it had been untouched for a good six months. The front door was surprisingly unlocked, making my life easier. It was dark and the smell of alcohol and smoke lingered in the air. I began to step into the house when I was rejected. 

“Shit. Not allowed in.” I said, shaking my head at how I didn’t remember the one thing I should have, if vampires aren’t invited in a home, they can’t step in. I stuck my face as close to being inside as I could and sniffed for as long as I could. Afterwards, Cher unwillingly did the same. 

“That’s disgusting. A man couldn’t be any more gross.” She shook her head, making a face. 

Yeah it is, but we had a good director now, And once we leave this town, we’ll know where to go.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“C’mon, Harry, we’ve been walking for ages. How much longer until you can figure out where this man headed?” Cher wined in my ear.

“So now you see why I don’t put any effort into my victims.” I said looking straight ahead. “Look, I can tell by the way his scent is getting stronger, that it hasn’t been long since he’s been here, which means we’re closer to him.” I assured her. We were currently in California. We ran all the way to California since it was obvious that was where he was. Now is when it gets harder. 

“According to a newspaper, a few people have spotted him, but only at night. He only comes out at night? Weird.” She said throwing away the paper she had in her hand.

“Well its 10:30, and, do you smell that? I feel like we’re in a good place to begin to look hard and listen hard. If you hear a scream or anything unusual, let me know.” I said to her as I walked into a small forest. I sat down next to a tree and shut my eyes, my headache slowly growing. 

“Harry, why are you sitting? Aren’t we supposed to look?” She walked over to me, clearly annoyed.

“No. If you want to roam looking like a lost puppy, be my guest. I’m going to sit here and listen for anything unusual.” I said shutting my eyes again. Cher walked away after tutting at me. I closed my eyes tightly and concentrated. Once Cher was far enough away that her footsteps weren’t distracting, I focused my listening. I heard a fight between a couple I guessed to be about a mile to my left. I turned my head to listen to things straight ahead of me. I heard… Ew. I opened my eyes, disgusted at the fact I just heard a couple pleasuring themselves. I took a deep breath and shut my eyes once again. This time I heard murmurs along with metal against glass, classifying that as a restaurant. I heard cars, people, children; Nothing exciting. 

I stood up and walked to a tree that was behind me before. I sat facing the other direction and had another listen. I heard a few cars, but for the most part it was quiet. That’s more like it, apparently the other side of town enjoys late nights. The man’s scent is stronger facing this way, too. I’m stupid for not realizing that in the first place. I listened extremely carefully and heard a desperate whine. I focused on the area of that noise and heard a few more struggling noises. 

“Harry, I don’t get what this is doing.” Cher cut of my concentration.

“God Dammit Cher I think I actually had something!” I stood up, completely aggregated with her interruption. 

“Oh… My bad. Let’s walk towards whatever you heard then?” She questioned, in no way apologetic. 

I ran off in the direction of the whining, fed up with Cher. I heard her as she followed close behind me. I ran through the trees for about thirty seconds until I came to a complete stop, putting a hand out to motion to Cher that she should stop also. “Why-” She began but I cut her off with a shush. I focused in on two people around 250 yards away. There was a boy tied up to a tree by a thick piece of cloth around his mouth and a tight rope tying his hands behind the tree. I was taken aback by the unique color of blue his eyes were, and the way his hair was styled in a perfectly messy way. Sweat beaded down his face as his eyes moved from side to side in a scared way. “Harry? Why are we just standing here…? Shouldn’t we do something?” Cher tapped on my shoulder shaking me out of my trance. 

“Oh, a, yeah.” I said and ran towards the man with my right arm out, hand in a fist. I felt the impact on my hand and stopped running a couple dozen yards away. I watched as the boy clearly panicked, struggling to get away. 

Cher stopped, much closer to the boy than I. “Nice.” She began clapping her hands, “Now… Who would you like? This handsome young lad, or that?” She said, trying to sound intimidating. 

I ran up to her, “Take the man, I want the boy.” I smirked as she immediately killed the evil man lying unconscious on the ground. I untied the cloth from around the boys mouth, loving the fact that I was almost touching him. 

“No, please, please don’t hurt me. I-” 

“Shhhhhh…” I put a finger on his lips, shutting him up. His voice was wonderful, I almost wanted to just listen to him talk for hours. “Mmmm… You really are a beauty.” I laughed, “This is such a shame.” I said, running my hand across the side of his neck.

“Harry, stop playing with your food, or else I’ll take him before you do.” Cher said behind me. I ignored her as I looked down into this boy’s eyes.

“What’s your name, babe?” I smirked.

“Uh, Louis…” He said, gulping.

“Well, Louis, if I untie you here for a minute, will you promise not to run?” I said in a hushed tone. He nodded quickly as I ripped the tight rope holding him to the tree. Immediately he sprinted off to the right. I grunted before running after him and cutting him off. “You promised. You should never break your promises.” I said pointing my finger at his chest. 

“AHHHH!” I heard Cher scream. I quickly turned to see what was happening and taking the place of where Cher was a minute ago, was now someone else. This someone being particularly handsome, and… familiar.

I grabbed a hold of Louis’ wrist and pulled him towards the man. “Well hello, Harry, nice to see you again.” 

“Zayn. What did you do with Cher?!” I yelled, aggressively.

“Oh… That girl?” He said turning around to face Cher, with a wooden stake in her heart.

“NO!” I yelled, even louder, “WHY? NOO!” I was actually on the verge of tears. My first real friend in a century and she’s gone. Gone. “How… How could you do this.” I said much quieter.

“Look, she’s useless, stick around with her and you’re dead. Keep doing what you’ve been doing… It’s better that way. You’ll get over her.” He shrugged, “And I see you brought a snack?” He gestured to Louis who was trying to break free from my grip. I had forgotten I still had a hold on him.

“A… no he’s not a snack, for you or me. So don’t even try anything.” I said firmly, seeing Louis’ head shoot in my direction, clearly shocked.

“That’s a shame, he looks like a good one. Well, Harry, I will see you in little time, I have some discussing to do with you soon, but now is not the proper time. Goodbye, now.” He said as he ran off.

Not thinking twice about it I let go of Louis’ hand and sat down by Cher. I pulled the steak out of her and threw it to the trees. I broke down as a few tears slid down my cheeks. I can’t believe that I’m never going to hear her voice again. I cannot believe that I am alone again.

“Was she your girlfriend?” I heard a small voice from behind me. I was confused since I expected him to have run off by now.

I turned around and stood up. “No,” I chuckled, “Just my best… Well my only friend.”

“I’m sorry.” He said looking down.

“Why are you here? Why didn’t you run?” I said stepping closer to him.

“I think the more appropriate question is, why didn’t you kill me?” He said looking up at me, raising his eyebrows.

“I, uh… I thought you were to… I don’t know, perfect to be killed?” I said laughing at my awkwardness.

“Me? Perfect? Ha, I can barely see you right now and I can already tell your 99% more attractive than me.” He coughed in an awkward way, “Wait… are you a vampire?” He made sort of a twisted face.

I laughed, “Yeah. I promise I won’t hurt you, though.”

He nodded and swallowed unevenly, “So who was that Zayn guy?” He rubbed his forehead, “Sorry… For all of these questions.

“No worries,” I said wiping my hands of and taking a deep breath, “he was someone close to me a while back… He actually is my cousin. He is the one who made me like this, he made me into a monster. Basically, he is a big shot in my world. He knows everyone and I don’t even know how else to explain him other than he’s a Grade A asshole.” 

Louis chuckled a little, “I see that… I can’t believe he’d just kill someone close to you like that…” 

“Yeah, I know. He’s ridiculous.” I said walking past Louis. “We should get you home…” 

I walked for a minute or so waiting for Louis to say something, but he didn’t. “So what-“

“I still don’t understand. Why aren’t I dead right now? Are you saving me for later? I don’t get it… Why haven’t you eaten me?” He cut me off and stopped walking.

I turned around, “Would you like me to?”

“No… I just…” He looked away and dropped his hands that were previously on his hips.

“Well then don’t keep asking why I didn’t, just be happy that I’m not going to.” I rolled my eyes and continued walking.

I heard him follow behind me then he picked up his pace until he was right next to me. He was significantly shorter than me, and he had more meat on his bones… Not in a fat way, but in a ‘just enough to make you have curves’ kind of way. 

“You’re staring at me, I can feel it.” He rolled his eyes.

“Does that creep you out? Or scare you?” I said in an indescribable tone.

“No.” He crossed his arms and continued staring ahead.

“Does this scare you?” I said grabbing his shoulders and pinned him against a tree so he was the same height as me and our faces were close.

“No.” He whispered and smirked.

I tutted and dropped his shoulders letting him fall. “It hurt a little though.” He said rubbing his shoulder blade.

“Sorry.” I said not looking at him and walking ahead. 

Louis ran in front of me and stopped me by putting his hand on my chest. He stood there and put his hands on his hips. “I’m trying to figure you out.” He said furrowing his eyebrows, “Why are you not still upset about your friend?”

“How do you know I’m not, you don’t know me at all.” I rolled my eyes and pushed past him.  
He grabbed my wrist and turned me around. “Because. I know you’re not.” He said firmly.

I don’t think he realizes that I can tear him to shreds if he tries to control me. “I don’t know, I only knew her for a week. I’m more upset about the fact that I’m alone again.”

“You’re not alone. I’m here.” He said.

“Yes, well as soon as you go into your house and I leave California, I’m alone again.” I said and shivered at the fact that I would once again have nobody to talk to except the fading pages of my journal that gave no responses. “And I’m still trying to figure you out. I could rip your head off and suck you dry in a matter of seconds if I wanted to, yet you seem to have no fear of me.” 

“Suck me dry, huh?” He laughed. I tutted at his typical teenage boy mind, “You know what I mean.”

Louis looked down to the ground and licked his lips. He started walking again, silently. We walked on for a few more minutes until Louis quietly stated, “This is my house,” gesturing to the single house, standing alone. There wasn’t another for about a half of a mile.

I nodded as I walked him up to the door. He stood in the doorway, “Thank you. Thanks for not killing me, thank you for killing that creepy man, thank you for walking me home safely and just… Thanks.” He said really fast and shut his eyes.

I nodded and turned to walk down the steps of his porch. “Harry?” I heard from behind me. I turned around and looked up at him. “Would you… Would you like to come in?”


	4. Chapter 4

Harry

“Um.” Was all I could get out. I was just invited into a human home, without messing with the free will, or even lying to them. I wasn’t sure if I should be grateful or in a complete panic because of what Louis just caused himself. 

“Oh, I’m sorry… Was that weird? I shouldn’t have done that. I um…” Louis opened his mouth to say more but nothing came out.

“No. I would love to come in but… I just, you don’t understand what you just did.” I looked back up to Louis who looked a mixture of hurt and curious. He took a step back and motioned for Harry to come in, wide eyes, not saying another word. I nodded and walked forward slowly with my hands together behind my back. As soon as Louis shut the door I turned around and put my hands on either side of Louis’ head, against the door. “Why are you not scared of me.” I said, my words sounding more like a demand then a question.

“I” He spit out, eyes darting between the two of mine. I lowered my face to be even with his and I whispered, “I said, why are you not scared of me?” 

“I am, right now.” He said sounding so small. I pulled my hands away from the door and dropped them to my side, smiling. “Good.”

“I’m not afraid of you, Harry. Not after you saved my life then spared yourself a meal in my favor.” He kept his eyes locked on mine.

“How did you know I wasn’t saving you for later? How did you know I wasn’t going to drag you home and rip your heart out?” I waved my hands around because I was annoyed.

He looked away now, biting his lip, “I… I guess I didn’t.” He said, and I tutted. “But you didn’t do those things. You walked me back to my house, not hurting a hair on my head. Why?”

I rolled my eyes, “Can’t you just be grateful for that and leave it?” I crossed my arms over my chest.

“Nope.” He said when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I knew there was another person in the house, but they were asleep. Not knowing how to handle any more human interaction for the day, I darted to another room, saw there was an open window, and left. I sat outside the house and listened to what was going on. 

“Louis?” An older women was calling for him.

“Yeah, Mum, what’s wrong.” 

“I heard someone, are you alright?” 

“Yeah, I just got home. I was over at Stan’s, sorry I’m so late.”

“No worries sweetheart. I’m tired, back to bed.” She yawned and walked up the stairs. After a few moments of silence I heard Louis tut then head up the stairs to. A light went on above my head and I decided that, what the hell, I was going to go talk to him. I climbed a tree next to his window and, since it was open, I lifted the screen part and crawled in. His room smelt like cologne and a tangy type of shampoo scent. It was mostly clean, minus the few dirty clothes sprawled out across the unmade bed. Louis wasn’t in the room, so I just took a seat on the floor and rested my head up against the wall. I shut my eyes when I heard him walking in.

“Fuck!” He gasped, “Oh my god you scared the shit out of me.” He whisper-yelled at me. Might I add he was only wearing a pair of sweatpants, his Calvin Klein’s showing. 

“Good.” I laughed a little and stood up. “Not like that, I just didn’t know you were there! I thought you left.” He rolled his eyes and grabbed a shirt. I shot over to him and grabbed the shirt from his hands. He stood there with his hands where he previously held the Manchester United Merchandise and furrowed his eyebrows.

“You look fine, no shirt.” I said throwing the shirt on his bed. “Uh, okay.” He stated. “So are you going to explain to me what you meant earlier when you said ‘I didn’t understand what I just did?’” He said putting air quotes around his words.

“Oh.” I said, dropping down on his bed, “Well… I can’t go into a house that someone is living in unless someone living in the house invites me in. There are exceptions to this, basically, if someone I turned into a vampire gets invited into a house, I have access to that house. So-”

“So now the person who turned you is allowed in here.” He said in a nervous tone.

“Yes… And the vampire who turned him and basically everyone in my blood line.” I said clenching my jaw.

“Have you?” He said sitting on a beanbag.

“Have I what?” I questioned. “Have you turned anyone… Into a vampire?” Now he looked mildly scared.

“Oh. No.” I said and fell back onto the bed with my arms sprawled out. He laid next to me on the bed and let out a sigh. 

“So Zayn can get in here at any given moment. Who else?” He said, his voice almost shaking.

I closed my eyes, “The only other possibility I can think of is one of the originals.” 

He moved his arm so his head was resting on his hand, “Originals?” 

“Yeah. Zayn is a fairly old vampire. I know he was turned by an original, as in the first ever vampires. There’s Nicholas, Perrie and Emile. I’ve only ever talked to Nicholas… Grimshaw I think his last name was? Perrie Edwards and Emile Sande. Nick will settle for nothing less than exactly what he wants. Perrie and Emile are ridiculously bitchy from what I’ve heard. One of the three created Zayn. I’m placing my bets on Perrie since they are a thing. I don’t even know I try to seclude myself from the drama.” I explained in what felt like one long breathe. 

Louis remained silent. “Louis?” I turned my head towards him and watched as he opened his eyes and pursed his lips. 

“Yeh, just trying to wrap my head around everything.” He took a deep breathe.

 

“Just… Look, I’m putting a lot of trust telling you these things. If the entire city finds out about me and vampires, I’m dead. Like literally I will be killed. So please, just, don’t tell anyone.” 

“Of course not.” He said quietly.

Fuck. I blinked twice. My eyes were losing clarity. I felt my headache grow. This is not a good thing. When did I eat last? Oh right, the dear four hours ago, and before that? It’s been days. “Look Louis, I really, really need to go.” I said standing up, squeezing my eyes shut.

“Why? Is everything alright?” He stood up with a worried look on his face.

“Y-Yeah. Just, it’s nothing you did. I just… Bye” I said, swallowing hard. This has to stop coming on so quick, it’s too painful to bare.

I was climbing out the window when Louis said quietly, “Come back tomorrow?” I turned around and smiled, “Yes, tomorrow.”

I headed to the hospital and stole a few blood bags. I didn’t want to kill anyone in Louis’ town because maybe in reality, I really didn’t want him to be afraid of me.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t rip your head off and burn it in a pit of fire? You’re of no worth to me.”

“I think I’m worth more than you think. Kill me and you have nobody to continue your bloodline. Perrie almost ripped you apart when you created me, and I barely got away before she killed me! You really think she’s going to let you turn more people? I’m the only chance you have.” I stood up.

“Whatever, Harry. But give yourself some purpose and actually grow my bloodline! If you never change anyone you are worth nothing anyways!” Zayn waved his arms around.

“I don’t give two shits. I’ll turn someone when I want.” 

“Soon I’m not going to give you an option.” He sat down. “I also needed to make sure you were aware that we found the Duple gainer. Her name’s Eleanor. Remember Katherine? From some 85 years ago? It’s her Duple gainer. They look stunningly alike.”

I rolled my eyes, “Ok why do I need to care?” 

“Because! She needs to be protected and changed. And I think I know who I would like to give that job to.” He grinned.

“Me? Because absolutely not. You know that’s life risking. Every vampire is going to be after her.” He can’t be serious.

“Yes, and that’s why you’re going to get her first.” He nodded.

“No! Fuck you, Zayn. I don’t take orders from you. Is this all you wanted to talk to me about?” I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

“Whatever, Harry. Go run off and be a little faggot like you always have been.”

That was all it took for me to go over the edge. I ripped towards him and smashed the chair I was sitting in over his head. He ducked down and I kicked his face back. “You’re a fucking dick.” I turned around and started towards the door. He ran in front of me and got really close to my face, “Think before you act, you little prick.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke in that last place I remembered myself to be: Zayn’s living room. I stood up and looked around, re-aggravating myself whilst I remembered our conversation. Zayn was nowhere in sight but I knew someone was in the house. I walked through the living room towards the front door. I noticed that this person who was in the house was not a vampire, it was a human. I can’t remember the last time Zayn has held a conversation with a human without killing them. Curious, I walked around the corner and came across a broad looking boy, around nineteen years old, sitting on the floor resting against the wall. He opened his eyes and jumped, clearly startled. He maneuvered his body towards the corner and almost started shaking. He was clearly having a hard time holding himself together. “Please. Please don’t hurt me.” He said in a quiet, wavering voice. 

“I’m not going to hurt you. Why are you here?” I stepped closer.

“Um… I don’t know. Zayn just told me he’d take care of me, but he just keeps drinking my blood, and he doesn’t even call me by my name, he calls me bloodbag.” He said frantically, trying to fall back into the wall, seemingly like if he pushed hard enough he would fall through the wall and escape. 

“He does. And you can remember him taking your blood? Does he tell you to forget about it? Does he tell you it’s not going to hurt?” I said stepping even closer, forcing him to push into the wall more.

“Yes. Every time… He stares really close into my eyes and says that along with telling my not to scream. It does hurt though, and he’s lying to me.” He swallowed hard.

“Does he tell you anything else?” 

“Yes. He tells me that I want nothing more in life other than to help him, and… He always says I’m the prettiest thing he’s ever seen. Two more lies.” That Prick, going around calling people faggots. 

I rolled my eyes and looked him over. “Woah. Lemme see that?” I said reaching for a necklace hanging around his neck. 

“Oh shoot that’s supposed to be tucked into my sh-“ I kneeled down and picked up the jewel hanging from the end of it. “Hey!” He ripped it back from me.

I looked him in the eyes, “Look at me. You are to never ever let Zayn see that jewel. When he’s saying those things to you, he’s trying to compel you. He’s trying to take away your free will and make you do what he says. As long as you have that on, he can’t. That’s vervane. Never ever take it off. Where did you get it?” I said stading up and folding my arms over my chest.

“My cousin.” 

“Who is your cousin?” I said curiously. 

“Uhm…” He looked away.

“Who is your cousin?” I said in a more serious tone.

“His name is Niall… Horan.” He looked down.

“Thank you. Listen to me carefully. Don’t run. If you run, Zayn will find you, and kill you. Stay here, I’ll find a way to get you safe. What’s your name?” I offered a hand to help him up.

He took my hand and stood up slowly, “Liam, Liam Payne.” 

“Ok, Liam. I have to get going. Hopefully I’ll see you again.” I turned around to walk out of the door. “Oh, and, make sure you keep our conversation a secret. Got it?” He nodded and shot me a weak smile. I nodded back and left.

Niall Horan. Niall Horan, where have I heard that before? Who is that? I couldn’t be walking any faster down the busy street with my head down, I guess it was only inevitable that I bumped into someone. “Oh sorry!” Rang a petite sounding voice. 

“Yeh, sorry.” I lifted my head up. I blinked twice and cleared my throat. “Uh have a good day.” I said and pushed past her. I turned around and shook my head. Who? “Oh!” I said under my breath. That was Cara. One of the many random people I’ve encountered in my life span… She’s a werewolf under someone’s clan… Niall? Niall, Liam’s cousin! Remembering things is the most relieving feeling and the only person who can understand your relief is yourself, its bitter sweet. That also explains why Liam had that, because Niall is the most well-known werewolf in the Americas. It was almost 5 o’clock and I realized I was 1 hundred miles away from Louis’ house, with no way of contacting him telling him I need a rain check. That left me one option: To run my ass off.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I knocked on Louis’ door and stepped back holding my hands together behind my back. I heard footsteps and then someone opened the door. “Hello, can I help you?” An older women. I recognized the voice to be Louis’ mom.

“Hi, Mrs. Tomlinson. I’m harry, Louis’ friend.” I offered her a hand.

“Oh, sweetie thank you for being polite but, I have meatloaf hands!” She said wiping her hands in the hand towel she had been holding. I dropped my hand, “Of Course.”

“Come on in, Louis has company, but she’s here almost every day so they shouldn’t mind.” She smiled, “They’re upstairs, go on up.”

I questioned the “she” part, and slapped myself for completely taking Louis in the wrong way. I walked up the stairs and heard a few things going on. Louis playing a soccer video game and telling a girl to “shut the fuck up I’m better than you’ll ever be.”

I walked up the his door and knocked. “What mom.” Louis said annoyed. 

“Uh… It’s Harry.” Silence. Suddenly there was a lot of scrambling and the door slowly opened.

“Harry” He pushed up his glasses that he didn’t have on last night, which was my loss really. “I thought you forgot.” Which was a valid thing to assume, since it was now 7pm.

“Yeah sorry I got caught up with Zayn. He-” I felt my breathe hitch in my throat as a girl peaked out from behind Louis and waved. She said something and offered me a hand but all I was able to do was stare in complete bewilderment. That was Katharine. No Eleanor? She was the duple gainer. She looked identical to Katharine. It had to be her. But it wasn’t? 

“Harry?” I heard Louis say quietly. I blinked a few times and cleared my throat. 

“Sorry, hi, Eleanor you said? I’m Harry.” I said and took her hand. 

Louis put a hand on my arm and whispered, “Are you ok?” I nodded and smiled. 

“Hmm.” Eleanor said flopping onto Louis’ bed. “Louis told me a lot about you Harry. You seem very nice. And charming.” She smiled wide. 

I laughed, “Thanks.” I fixed my hair, unaware of what else to do.

“Harry, this is Eleanor, she’s been my best friend since preschool; she’s like a sister.” He explained, and I felt relief rush through me. “…And she was just leaving.”

“No, Louis, it’s okay she can stay.” I said awkwardly.

“No, my mom wanted my home by 8 tonight, I should get going. Nice meeting you, Harry. Talk to you tomorrow, Louis.” She smiled as she walked past me and closed the door behind her.

Louis wait a few seconds before he started, “Why did she make you so uncomfortable? I didn’t tell her anything…” He said almost annoyed.

“No, she didn’t make me uncomfortable it’s just…” I took a deep breath. “Okay, basically, almost a century ago there was this girl, her name was Katharine. She was a vampire, and she was killed by one of the originals, Nick I think. There was something special about her blood, as a vampire, only. It hand a few really strong abilities. One, to cure vampirism. As in, if a vampire drank her blood, only from her skin though, they would be human at the age of which they were changed, and live out their life and die as a human. Secondly, a stop to the transition. Transition is when someone is changing, which means they died with vampire blood in their bloodstream. They come back to live, and to complete the transition, they have to drink more vampire blood, if they drank Katharine’s they would remain human. If they drank non, they would die. Lastly, and most importantly, if a… Ok don’t freak out, I’m dropping a lot on you right now… If a werewolf drank her blood, they became a hybrid, a mix between a vampire and a werewolf.” 

Louis was surprisingly taking this extremely well. “Vampires, werewolves, any other supernatural creatures I should be aware of?”

“Well there’s witches but their usually irrelevant to anything in my life.” I laughed. He laughed too.

“So basically her blood was extremely valued, but only as a vampire. But she died. Which meant there would be another duple gainer born within a century of time.” I took a deep breath.

“Louis, look at me, I control nothing in this world and I need you to understand that I’m upset about this too. You also need to take a deep breath before I finish.” He looked confused, but he obeyed and sighed. “The duple gainer is alive now, Zayn told me yesterday, that’s what he need to talk about. Duple gainer’s always look identical to the one before…” I pulled out a picture of Katharine, “This is Katharine.” I handed him the picture. He looked at it and furrowed his eyebrows.

“No. No1” He stood up, “Eleanor’s the duple gainer? What does this mean?” He flailed his arms around.

I stood up and put my hands on his shoulders. “It means that I am going to do everything in my power to protect her and keep her safe. Nobody is going to touch a hair on her pretty little head. I promise ou that right now.” 

He was on the edge of hyperventilating and I moved my hands from his shoulders to his arms and put them down at his side. I looked him in the eyes, “Look at me.” I said quietly, his eyes were big and scared, but they were staring into mine. “I promise.” I nodded, and he slowly calmed down. I saw a tear form in the corner of his eye. I put my hand on the side of his face and wiped it away with my thumb. Before I realized what was happening Louis had his arms wrapped around my torso and his head resting on my chest. He was shaking and crying. I stood there completely taking him in, his hair was pretty and soft and as I rubbed his back I noticed how every muscle possible was perfectly toned. He smelt like kiwi-strawberry body wash and aftershave and I decided it was my new favorite smell. A few minutes later he pulled back. “Thank you.” He said in an innocent tone. I nodded. 

“So this means that a lot of mean vampires, not like you but the kind that would kill anyone in the blink of an eye to get what they want ones, are all going to be after her and they all want her to be a vampire?” He said really nervously. I nodded and took a deep breathe. 

“That’s why we need to call her right now, and tell her not to allow any stranger into her house, no pizza guy, no new guy at school , no girls. Nobody that has never been in before. That way her house is her safe haven. You and her also need to make sure you were these at all times.” I pulled out two vervane necklaces. “They will prevent compellment. Does she live with anyone else?” I asked him.

“No, she’s a college student.” 

“Good. Now this part is up to you. Do you thing she can handle all of this? Or should we hide it from her as best as we can?” 

“Absolutely tell her. She’s more mentally strong than I am.” He said sounding confident in his answer. “Can we just tell her everything tomorrow?” 

“Yes, what do you want to do now?” I said watching him as he waltzed over to the bed.

“Oh, alright. I’ll see you tom-”

“Stay.” He said patting the empty space on his bed. Then he sat up, “Wait, do you even sleep?” 

I laughed and nodded, “Yes.” He smiled, clearly satisfied. 

“Then stay.” He laid back down onto his pillow. I pulled my jacket off so all I had on was my (restricting) skinny jeans and a white v-neck shirt. 

“Ok.” I said and smiled a little. We talked for an hour or so before Louis fell asleep mid-sentence. Before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep, I decided that that may have been the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.


	5. Chapter 5

I’ve never told so many people about myself in one week. I’ve never told this many people about myself ever. In fact, I don’t want this many people to know about me. Yet here I am sat in a room with a person I only met three days ago and a total stranger who know everything. Ok, maybe only one of which knows about me against my will. The stranger knows because of a certain person who for some reason knows how to grab ahold of my will, tear it in half and keep a part of it for himself to control. Does he know that he withholds that kind of power? Barely. 

“Did this all happen because you met me before? Is this happening because you came here? Because you saved his life? Or would it be like this even if you weren’t in existence.” Eleanor yelled with tears in her eyes.

“This would be exactly the same if I were dead, except you would have no idea about it, and you would be like me by tomorrow. The word is spreading quickly.” I said in the most soothing voice I could.

“Look, El. Harry is going to do everything in his power to keep you safe. I promise. You just need to listen to him and let no one into your house, and keep Harry on speed dial. Ok?” Louis said as he rubbed her back.

“Yeah, ok. I guess I just don’t understand why you’ve put so much trust into someone you’ve known for 3 days, and you’re asking me to do the same.” She rolled her eyes.

“He is only trying to help.” He said quietly.

“How do you know he’s not making this all up to sound like a hero? How do you kknow he’s not sick and twisted?” She stood up and backed away from both of us.

“El! Because I know. You know, how you just know?” He widened his eyes and raised his eyebrows like he was hinting at something only she would get. 

“Yeah, okay I got it. I have to go home. Can I go? I need sleep. And wine.” She started towards the door.

“Should you walk her home? I don’t know… I’m just… Nervous.” Louis said rubbing his hand up and down his arm.

I took a step towards the door. “No I can fend for myself for tonight, thanks.” She said and with that she was gone.

“Harry I know she only lives across the street but..” He looked out the window.

“Yes, we can watch her home.” I put my hand at the small of his back and walked him over to the window. We rested our elbows on the window sill and watched as she made her way into her condo and shut the door.

“Safe and sound!” I said and opened my arms because it seems as though Louis has been on the verge of tears for 24 hours now. 

“Thank you.” He whispered as he hugged me tight.

“LOU!” We heard a scream from across the street. 

“Shit.” I said, “Stay here.” And I was gone I darted to her house and opened the door. I couldn’t step in for obvious reasons, but I could see Eleanor’s hand gripping the corner of a wall. “Eleanor!” I screamed.

“Harry, come in! Please, help!” She said almost quietly. I darted in and grabbed her wrist. I swiftly pulled her behind my back and looked at who was trying to take her. 

“Niall.” 

“Hello, Harry. Is this yours?” He gestured towards Eleanor. “No, but she’s not yours either. I realize what she could do for you. But she’s off limits. You’ll have to wait until next time around.” I said giving Eleanor’s wrist a little squeeze. 

“Look, you know I’m an understanding man, but-”

“But nothing Niall, either you leave her alone, or your dead.” I said in a raised tone. “Okay, okay.” He said backing away and putting his hands up. 

“Niall what’s taking you so- Eleanor?” A voice came from behind Niall.

“Amy!” Eleanor ran around me and jumped into a hug with this random girl I’ve never seen.

“Amy?” I heard a sickly familiar voice come from behind me. I turned around.“Louis, why are you here?” I said putting my arms out. He ignored me and hugged Amy too. 

“How do you know these people?” Niall asked Amy slightly confused. “We went to high school together. I graduated with Eleanor and was in drama class with Louis for three years.” She smiled. Louis took drama class? I swear every new thing I find out about him makes me like him more and more.

Amy turned around and whispered something to Niall and they had a conversation for a bit, so I took this as an opportunity to get mad at Louis. “Louis. I told you to stay! You could’ve gotten hurt you didn’t know who was in here!” I looked down at him trying my best to be upset.

“So? I didn’t get hurt so whatever.” He rolled his eyes.

“You’re never going to listen to me, are you?” He smiled, “Prolly not.” 

“Harry. Amy said that we have to protect Eleanor to so I guess you have help. Whatever, that’s fine I’ll just keep my RV here alright I’m tired bye.” Niall said really fast and slurred together.

“Sorry, he’s tired and moody. He’ll be cheerier after full moon, I promise. Night guys!” And without any other conversing they were gone.

“So they want to keep El safe too? Are they big help?” Louis turned to me.

“Big enough, Niall’s the most powerful wolf you’ll find. They can both easily take out any wolf coming by, vampires, Niall will have trouble, Amy stands no chance.” I told them.

Eleanor yawned. “Well I need to sleep, so… G’night.” She waved off and walked up the stairs. “Oh and thanks Harry, for saving my life.” She yelled before slamming her door. We both laughed, “So now Zayn and Perrie can come in here, but since Perrie refuses to change anyone any more, they’re both pretty much harmless right?” Louis said hopefully.

“Yeah, most likely.” I nodded.

Louis just stood there, I could see his mind running in a million places at once. His facial expression changed what seemed to me a million times, and I just watched as he went from confused, to angry, to a conclusion on where he stood in all of this. I raised an eyebrow as if to ask what he was thinking. “Uhm… Where were you staying… like before this?” He said and cocked his head to the side.

“Uh… Nowhere?” I blinked a few times, “Well I mean, I wasn’t here before ‘this.’” 

“Oh.” He said and began walking towards the door.

I followed him, but suddenly didn’t feel so welcomed to. “Look, I won’t stay with you, if you don’t want me to. I can find a place, I usually do.” 

“Okay. I think that’s best. Maybe I’ll see you tomorrow, goodnight, Harry.” He waved and left for his house.

I quietly shut the door to Eleanor’s house and began walking down the street. I had no idea why Louis had a sudden change in attitude. What had been so welcoming before, was now like a brick wall between us. I never thought I could feel so shut out by a decision on whether or not I was welcome to sleep in someone’s house before. I really shouldn’t be getting this upset since it was unrealistic that he had even allowed a semi stranger to sleep in his bed in the first place, let alone a vampire. The thought of someone actually liking his was surreal anyways. Camping out on a thick branch wasn’t something to get upset about, right? No, not when you were so used to it before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me some feedback, it's the only thing that keeps me going!


End file.
